


13x16 Coda

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Pajamas, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Coda, Developing Relationship, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, Implied Panty Kink, M/M, No Smut, Post-Case, Profound Bond, Season/Series 13, Sharing Ice Cream On Dean's Bed, Sharing a Bed, Slumber Party(sort of), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel and Dean have some ice cream and a deep conversation after Scoobynatural





	13x16 Coda

“Wanna watch a movie or something?” Dean asked Cas when they got back to the bunker. “Afraid it’s just Netflix on my laptop, though.”

 

Cas scrunched his face at Dean. “We  _ just _ got out of a cartoon and you want to watch more television?”

 

Dean scrubbed his hands over his face. “I dunno, man. I’m still kinda amped over it. We can watch one of your nature documentaries.”

 

“Or we could talk. We’ve been checking in with each other but we haven’t really discussed our misadventures.”

 

“Fine. I’m changing into some comfy clothes first and we can have ourselves a little slumber party.” Dean shrugged out of his jacket to drape it over a chair in the war room. “Bring ice cream. And spoons.” He left Cas to forage in the kitchen while he got bed ready.

 

Cas lightly tapped on his door a few minutes later. He lost a couple layers himself and kicked off his shoes after handing off the frozen treat. He picked strawberry. At least Sam bought the kind with just a few natural ingredients so he wouldn’t taste the chemicals and molecules. 

 

“Why don’t you ever wear lounge-y stuff, Cas?” Dean asked. “It’s kinda weird camping out on my mattress when you’re wearing a suit.”

 

“I happen to like these. But if you want a more authentic experience I will change into the sleeping clothes you left in my dresser.” Cas said before padding down the hall to his room. He found a large tee shirt and flannel sleep pants. He kept the socks. Dean seemed to look pleased when he returned.

 

Dean opened the carton to take the first bite. “So, you said you might be married to a Djinn queen?” He started the conversation.

 

“I was attempting a joke. I didn’t  _ actually _ bind myself to her. I couldn’t really. My bond to you supersedes that.” Cas helped himself to a bite with a huge chunk of fruit in it.

 

“Whoa. For real? What if you find somebody you wanna settle down with? What if I do? Does it work both ways?”

 

“In a way. You were never fully consumed by the Mark because of it. And Amara couldn’t fully bond with you. It seemed like it only affected me when you were...involved.” He didn’t dare speak Lisa’s or Ben’s names.

 

Dean pondered it while eating a heaping spoonful. “So basically you called dibs on me and I end up with major commitment issues. And here I thought being an unavailable guy was a big draw.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “You have free will, Dean. I’ve never kept you from seeking out sexual partners. Although the blatant disregard for Daphne and Fred’s relationship was disconcerting. She may be a fictional object of pre-adolescent desire but in her world she’s too young for you.”

 

“Like you said... _ fiction _ . A cartoon hottie doesn’t have an age. Betty Boop is like a hundred and I’d still go for a roll in the hay,” Dean argued. “You didn’t bring up the Velma thing with Sam.”

 

“Sam did not pursue her and was caught very much by surprise.”

 

“Well I guess that explains why  _ you _ were acting like a possessive boyfriend,” Dean concluded. “Does it get under your skin when I sleep with other people?”

 

“How I feel about it in inconsequential.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Dean took the empty carton away and set it on his side table.

 

Without the distraction of food, Cas could only choose between leaving and having Dean follow him, or admitting the truth. “I shouldn’t feel jealousy. Or any myriad of emotions. But it does, on some level, bother me.”

 

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled. “I don’t do stuff like that to hurt you. I didn’t know how deep the bond affected you.”

 

Cas stared at his hands in his lap. “It doesn’t matter. My place in your life is as a member of the family. A  _ brother _ . You aren’t attracted to me or see me as a potential romantic interest.”

 

“Dude, I never said you weren’t attractive. You’re smokin’ hot. And don’t think I never considered us being a thing. But one of us is always gone or possessed or...dead. It just wouldn’t work. What we got, it works.”

 

“That was a surprisingly candid answer.”

 

Dean leaned back on his pillows and folded his hands on his stomach. “Yeah, well...I’m tired, Cas. Takes too much energy to keep up the pretense. Doesn’t matter anymore. Things are different. I met married hunters. Married  _ guy _ hunters. Max Baines is a bi  _ witch _ hunter. Garth is a werewolf and a hunter. It’s not just surly loners in plaid.”

 

Cas didn’t know what to say. Dean was opening up to him.  _ Really _ opening up to him on a level he hadn’t expected. They confided in one another but nothing this...pure. “I’ve thought about us. Wondered how it would work. At first I adhered to the policy that angels and humans couldn’t be that close. Our deep friendship was dangerously on the line. Then I saw you being happy outside the life. I truly wanted that for you. I made mistakes, drove us apart. In Purgatory I saw the way Benny looked at you. You’d spent a year with him. You pushed me away when I was human. The Mark kept you away. Your demon self would have only toyed with me. I took in Lucifer. Amara kept us apart. Everything kept us apart.”

 

Dean stared up at the ceiling to avoid looking at Cas’ face. He could hear the sadness in Cas’ voice. “Mom came back. Suddenly I was worried about what she might think of me. She was already disappointed that me and Sammy were hunters. She’s old school. You don’t mix it up with the supernatural. She was weirded out at first that an angel lived with us. But she really liked you when she got to know you better. When you died,” Dean started to choke up, “I started replaying all the shoulda, coulda, wouldas. Then you’re back and we got the kid. Lost the kid. Get zapped into bizarro worlds. Deck’s stacked against us.”

 

Cas repositioned himself to lie next to Dean, striking a similar pose with his hands and staring at nothing above them. “We could try.”

 

“Another apocalypse is coming.”

 

“And another after that. We bear the weight of an entire world on our shoulders, Dean. My Father entrusted us with the mantle.”

 

“Your dad’s as big a dick as mine was. I wouldn’t be surprised if he wrote us to be star-crossed lovers as a plot device.”

 

Cas turned on his side. “We tossed out his ending once. It was the right decision. You taught me to exercise my own free will. I could tell Chuck to go...fuck himself.”

 

That got a chuckle from Dean. “I been telling him to go fuck himself since I was like, ten. Okay.  _ Hypothetically _ ...what would you write for us?”

 

Cas grinned. “A Harlequin romance novel.”

 

Dean elbowed him. “Sam’s the one with the Fabio hair. And you’d be pretty uncomfortable in a corset.”

 

“Hypothetically, it would be more of this. Being open with one another. There would be some affection beyond the occasional hug. I would spend more time at home because it would mean being with you. I’d lie beside you like this to watch over you at night. And...sex would be nice.”

 

“We’re talking completely monogamous, right? I’d have to be strictly into dick. I’m not a cheater.”

 

“I know this. I’d be willing to share a female partner occasionally to satisfy your needs. I’m not adverse to women or pleasure. I want your heart to belong to me.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened and he sat upright. “You’d be down with three ways?”

 

“If we were mutually attracted to someone, yes. Not actively seeking it out.”

 

“You’re not just saying that to sweeten the deal are you?”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’m giving you my terms for a satisfying relationship.”

 

“Huh. Do I get time to think about all this before we jump the broom?”

 

“Jump the broom?” Cas furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

“We’d essentially be married. It’s a huge commitment for both of us. It would change the whole dynamic around here. And it would change how I do my job. I’m used to flirting to get information. I can’t flirt in front of my significant other. You already got me feeling guilty for making you feel jealous the last ten years.”

 

Cas thought it over. “Don’t. I had no real claim on you. You weren’t aware of my feelings. As for your job...I trust you to use your discretion.”

 

“Nah. It’d be creepy to have an old married guy hit on you. Believe me. Strange things are said at last call. I’ve been mistaken for an escort way too many times. I’ll teach Sam to flirt. Poor kid is hopeless.”

 

“It sounds like you’ve already made your decision.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean admitted. “We can give this a shot. We’re already on the God Squad’s shit list. Hell doesn’t care. Sam will go full fangirl on us.”

 

Cas smiled. “I’m staying tonight.”

 

“Okay. But the pants stay on, mister. Three date minimum before you get in these panties.”

 

“Dean...are you? Wearing panties?”

 

“Guess you’ll find out,” Dean winked. He scooted around to get under the covers. “‘Night, Cas.”

 

“Goodnight, Dean.”  _ Panties? _

 


End file.
